Time Of Our Lives
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Ino is notorious for awesome parties, so it's like fate when her parents leave for the entire day. Sakura "responsible" Haruno hosts it with the blonde. Could their little party end with some unheard of consequences? One-shot.


A/N: Enjoy! God bless!

_**Summary: **_"Ino I'm going to Sand to hand deliver these flowers. I'll be back by at least evening. And remember-" Ino's mother began. Ino nodded her head and said with her "No boys and not too many friends over." Ino smirked.

Time of Our Lives

* * *

**_I_**f there was anything Ino was good at, it was throwing a great party. Her last one was more than wild at best, and to her parents, the last one she'd ever throw for a long time. The damage was well over 2,000 dollars, adding of course food and drink. Still, Ino knew how to throw a party.

Ino was a free spirit, she was a leader, and she was _fun_. So people always knew that when Ino hosted a party, not too much trouble could erupt. Except for one time...and this is where our story starts.

Summer, June 18th

It was like fate when Ino's parents just happened to go out of town for the whole day. Ino was already contemplating who to invite, how many, what food and drinks would be necessary, and how exactly to bribe the neighbors from telling. So much so that she couldn't hear her parents caution her on not to do so and the consequences it would hold if she did. Even if she heard, she was more than likely to think it over breifly, and shrug it off.

She stared at her parents, nodding every so often so it looked like she was listening. After awhile her parents caught on and turned their attention to Sakura who sat dilligently listening and seeming to take mental notes.

"Make sure she doesn't get into trouble." They smiled. Ino almost snorted at that one, if they only knew the mind of the Haruno. Then they'd be begging _her _to make sure Sakura doesn't get in trouble. Sakura wasn't belligerent, no she wasn't even the violent agressive type. At least out loud. But, there were moments where inner Sakura was visible, and those were the times where it'd be best to do as she says. Sakura wasn't boring, but people thought of her as stoic due to her never wanting to go to Ino's parties.

But, today that changed. Usually, she'd set it up and then help Ino clean up. She didn't always want to, but Ino's puppy dog eyes were efficent. And Sakura was efficent. Truth be told, Ino and Sakura were the best of friends. That is until Sasuke Uchiha came into the picture, but that's a different story.

The Yamanakas' were famous for their partying and lust for a good time while the Harunos' held the reputation of being scholarly, minus Sakuno Haruno (Sakura's mother). So Sakura took her responsibilites seriously. Her responsibility to herself to throw the best party _ever_.

"Yes Mrs and Mr. Yamanaka." Sakura bowed following them out, Ino got off her chair from behind the flower shop slowly making her way over as well.

"You two be good. See you soon, Ino you know Sakura is more than welcome to stay the night. And Sakura, only if your parents say it's okay." Inoichi said, kissing his daughter goodbye. Sakura nodded. Ino kissed back and said farewell as well.

"You can invite one more person. But, that's it. Good bye girls, have fun." Ino's mother said kissing Ino's cheek as well. Ino said her good-byes and waved to them until they turned to leave.

The two girls walked slowly back in and shut the door.

"Party time." They smirked simultaneously with a mischevious gleam in their eyes, they danced energetically to release their excitement.

"Okay, no wasting time, we have to start with our invites. You work on that, leave food and drinks up to me." Ino started with her usual leadership ways.

"We'll need a third." Sakura said thoughtfully as she stopped dancing, she touched her chin. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, which made Ino jump due to her waiting so long to do something.

Still, Ino's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Ino was impatient after awhile, as usual, and tapped her foot waiting for Sakura's answer.

"I've got it! Hinata is good at remembering things, so like a 2 or 3 hours before your parents come home she can remind us!" Sakura smiled. Ino frowned shaking her head.

Ino ran a hand through her light wheat colored hair silky and long. Sakura realized that Ino had put her hair down. Ino paced the room, Sakura watched her patiently.

"But, if we get caught, for sure her father will be mad." Ino said finally. Sakura agreed, she fell on Ino's couch in thought. Her cherry pink hair was sprawled in natty strands upon the sofa. She distorted her lips in thought. Ino stared at her, and waited for her to think of someone else. Over time she grew impatient again and began to think of what to buy ahead of time. Sakura interrupted those thoughts.

"Tenten can help us get everyone out in time. She'll just threaten to use her wide variety of weapons. She's good for that and...she's fast so cleaning." Sakura tried. Again, Ino shook her head, she played with her banks in boredom. She silently pondered just what would have happened if they didn't brillantly think of throwing a party. She finally decided the day would have went by boringly, not to meantion without any speed. Sakura kicked her legs up and down.

"If she finds out we're doing this without parental permission she'll say no." Ino said sitting next to her. Sakura sat up, "Not if she doesn't know." Ino still shook her head. Sakura flopped back down on the couch.

"I guess it's the two of us. Unless...nah Temari can't come on short notice." Sakura said, she sighed. Ino sighed too after awhile, it was somber and full of emotion.

"I think we can handle it." Ino said patting her shoulder. Sakura nodded. "For now, it's party preparation time, get to it!" Ino said robustly. Sakura jumped up her skin looking colorful and hale again.

With that, Ino ran out for food and drinks and Sakura began down the list to invite people. By the time Ino returned only 20 minutes had passed and Sakura was astounded that she could move that fast. The blonde was not petite, but she had a great older body stateque that denied she was only 15. Sakura had a different type of body, it as lengthy and slim. Ino always claimed to like it.

"Okay, now we wait for people to show up." Ino said setting the food up. Sakura hung up the phone with a smile, "One more." she said beaming with happiness. Ino waltzed over to the list and nodded with approval as she skimmed a few from the middle page. She had half a carrot in her mouth and light weights on her wrists. Sakura shook her head at her obsessity with looking good. Ino ignored it, and stood up finishing the carrot. "You know Sakura, they are good for your eyes." She said with her mouth full of the orange edibles. Sakura smiled at Ino's knowledge.

"Decorations." Sakura reminded her. Ino made a face.

"Takes too much time to clean up. I have a few balloon packets in the closet up stairs." Ino said treading up the stairs.

"I'll continue calling." Sakura said after her. Ino stopped.

"Don't forget to invite Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino said from up on the stairs.

"Who do you think I called first?" Sakura said smirking. Ino gave her a thumbs up.

"Did you invite Naruto?" She asked without emotion.

"Well, we do need back ups." Sakura said leaning back as she waited for Tenten to pick up.

"So far how many people are coming?" Ino asked.

"Enough." Sakura smirked. Ino smiled liking those numbers. She smirked at the moment to come.

By the time all the ballons had been blown up the ceiling could only be seen through different shades of colors. Ino liked the sight, it was pretty. She was breathing hard, and so was Sakura, but for different reasons. Ino had spent all day running to make sure she looked her absolute best, and used some of the money she saved from allowances and ran quickly to the mall to buy a new outfit. Sakura had blown all the ballons, but Ino had gotten her a matching outfit. With Sakura's money, but still.

"Do you like?" Ino said twirling in the frilly purple skirt, and brown boots, she wore a light sweater that fit her body and curves snugly. The sweater was a periwinkle color. Sakura nodded happily with sharpness, she nearly swooned at how good Ino looked. She forgot about being out of breath and hurried to change into the same outfit.

"I always knew you thought a-_cutely_." Ino winked laughing at Sakura's joke. "Yeah and I always knew you were an intellectual." Sakura rebuttled sarcastically. Ino frowned for a moment and brushed that off.

"How about you, do I look nice as well? Is it too much pink or no?" Sakura said moving around in her same frilly pink skirt and same pink sweater that also fit her body well. She had on hot bink wool boots not identical to Ino's leather-look-alike boots.

"Nah, you look great!" Ino smiled thumbs upping her. Sakura blushed, Ino's expression said it all, she looked _great_ not just nice for once. Ino had a better shape to show off, but Sakura's outfit looked less kid like.

_"Maybe I can catch Sasuke's eye." _Sakura thought happily. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Ino jumped over the couch and opened the door.

"Ino, I ran here as fast as I could from my house to get here. Party right?" Kiba said panting. Ino grinned smiling, he entered in dancing already. Akamaru handed Ino a cd. Ino rolled her eyes at her first guests, but after putting in the cd, she had to hand it to their choice of music. Hinata and Naruto showed up at the same time, Naruto said blushing that it was because they share the same path to her house that's all. Hinata didn't hear probably, because her ears were hot with blushing.

"Party time whoo!" Naruto exclaimed as he danced around. Moments later a big group consisting of the rest of team 8, team 9, team 10, and the last member of team 7, Sasuke showed up.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you came!" Ino said poofing up her curled banks and pony tail. Sasuke noticed the sparkles and decided not to get too close, but Ino hugged him anyway, she pulled him to the couch, he didn't object. In fact he looked her up and down, judging her actual personality with percise innuendo. _"Fun loving, wanting to have a good time._" Were some of his thoughts, thought it was merely stating the obvious. Sasuke wasn't as clairvoyant as the mind-mistress who deemed everything he had hers. Thus calling him, "my Sasuke", which he silently opposed, yet dealt with.

"So...why did you decide to come?" Ino asked smiling. Sasuke thought for a moment, he might ruin the whole party if he said because the other guys made him if they had to go. He forced a small smile on his lips.

"Because you would be here. You're great a parties." He said before getting up. Ino blushed and almost fainted.

"W-wait, Sasuke!" Ino said holding out her hand.

"Want to dance?" She asked, Sakura bumped her.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, Sasuke do you want to dance?" Sakura asked already beginning to dance. Sasuke looked around and spotted Neji upon glance.

"Actually, Neji and I are about to have a drinking contest." Sasuke said excusing himself from the two girls.

"Now look at what you did! How dare you, you scared him off by your "dancing"!" Ino said with her hands on her hips. She put dancing in hand quotations and said it with sarcasm and crudeness.

"Scared him off by my _**WHAT**_? I am a great dancer, I'll have you know. Anyway it was your pushy attitude that made him split." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips as well.

"No way!" Ino said, before she could explain further the door bell rang.

"M-more? Sakura how many people did you invite?" Ino asked before going to open the door. Older looking kids stood at the door.

"Someone says you're having a party?" The main girl said popping her gum in Ino's face. Ino stepped back, and then forward.

"Nope. Well, yes. Not really, just a small get together, nothing _huge_." Ino said with the slightest bit of nervousness. The girl looked at her friends and snorted.

"That doesn't look small." She said pointing to the cheering of "Sasuke-kun!" and "Neji-kun!". Ino laughed loudly, "See? We're all loud people." she said even more nervously.

"Well, are you letting us in or what?" The girl said stepping up to Ino. Ino held her ground before the girl pushed past her and inside.

Sakura widened her eyes at the sight of 5 more people. She ran over to Ino.

"Ino what did you go and do that for? Why did you invite and let in more people?" Sakura said going over to the group. Ino whispered a "But, I didn't." The next thing she knew Sakura was pointing at the door and yelling.

Ino couldn't hear, the party was too loud and too many people were laughing, cheering, and dancing-just plain being loud. She sat down on the couch. A big gasp erupted Sakura's way.

Sasuke hungry quaffed down the drinks in hopes it would save him from the dynamic duo. He missed the whole concept of a drinking contest though, it was meant for whom ever drinks the most, not the fastest. Neji quietly jolted down his drinks with laconic thoughts of the suddenly full of energy Uchiha. It was out of his character, but it still wasn't the Hyuga's place to tell him so. Either way, it saved the Hyuga the trouble of small talk.

The girl was on her feet and just about to splash her drink all over Sakura.

Ino stood up and went over.

"Hey, cool it! If you guys cause trouble, you're out of here! Do you hear me?" Ino yelled. Ino was able to dodge the soda, however the carpet and part of the couch didn't. Ino gasped.

"Get. Out." She hissed, the girl got up and went around Ino, she was the one terrified then.

"All of you." Ino said to her friends. They got up and left.

The door bell rang five minutes after they left.

"Maybe they're here to apologize." Sakura said to Ino. Ino looked at her and thought about it. Still, she went to the door reluctantly and opened it up.

"Is there a party going on?" A tall group of teenagers asked. A few of them looked ready to party. They weren't like the last group, they were older _and _capable of making _sure _Ino said "Yes." Some were calm and undercontrol by the looks of it, Ino hoped it wasn't because of something bad. She cleared her throat and smiled at them, her smile faltered when they looked at her perceivingly.

Ino could only nod. She closed the door and put her head on the cold entrance.

"Ino, I'll take front door from now on." Sakura said with authority. Ino threw up her hands and growled "Thank you!".

25 people, 25 people total by the next hour. So far Sakura's "front door handling" was failing as the teenagers called more and more people to the awesome, super-cool, mega-fun party. The same party that Sakura and Ino were freaking out about.

"How do we get all these people out?" Ino shreiked. Sakura thought rapidly for a moment, then she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"Okay, the limit is 2 hours, if you've been here for two hours you've got to go!" Sakura shouted. No one listened but a few of their friends. Ino slapped her forehead, but didn't stop her friends from leaving.

"Naruto is on the staircase rail!" Kiba shouted. Ino's eyes looked up in frozen agony as the staircase rail snapped and fell down, the whole thing except for the one grounded up on where the stairs weren't.

"GET OUT!" Ino screamed, she picked people up and shoved them off. Sakura delivered a powerful bellow of anger that made people run out without Ino's forcing.

"Two hours." Ino said jumping down on the sofa.

"Two miserable, loud hours." Sakura repeated with meloncholy monotone as she fell back on the living room rug.

"It took two hours to make a mess." They said frowning.

"Since my parents won't be back for at least 3, I think I can run all the way down to the engineer shop and get the rail fixed." Ino said with angry gusto, the thoughts of all her allowance vanishing in two hours filling her mind.

"I'll find all the pieces and throw them away, you make sure that it looks exactly like the one in your house." Sakura said getting up and opening a trash bag.

"We'll need a third." Ino said, Sakura stopped and nodded as she examined the room. The refrigerator had been brutally raided, almost empty, even the healthy things. But, at least they knew where some of it went, because it looked like it threw up on the floor.

* * *

2 hours later. Summer, June 18th

"In two hours we wrecked the house, I mean really messed it." Ino said drying her nail polish on her toes.

"Then," Sakura said turning her head to her.

"In two hours we fixed it all up." They said simultaneously.

"With our help!" Tenten said energetically, she thumbed Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and reluctantly Sasuke.

"Quid pro quo of course." Tenten said rubbing her index and middle finger with her thumb.

Ino nearly fainted. Sakura's jaw was dropped.

"Just joking!" Tenten smiled.

"Ahh, ha, ha, ha." Ino and Sakura chuckled lifelessly.

"Ino, are those your parents?" Tenten asked, squinting her eyes.

Ino's heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

"Yes! Now you guys have to jet!" Ino said pushing them out the back door. They ran home.

Sakura scrambled to find board games and turn on the television. Ino grabbed the left over snacks.

They jumped on the floor rug and pretended, just like that.

* * *

2 weeks later. July 2nd.

Ino lazily dipped a large paint roller in red paint, panting, she wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead.

Sakura tiredly let her head fall until felt the wet, cold paint on her forehead.

"It is too hot...ask your parents..hey, Ino...ask your parents to let uppp..." Sakura whined exhaustedly.

Inoichi and Suina laughed heartedly at that one.

"Let up? Inoichi, tell me, who recked my $300 vase and stuck the shards in my $500 dresser drawer?" Ino's mother asked in anger still lingering in her voice. As she watched the two girls repaint the entire outside of the house.

"Dear, could it possibly be the same girls, of whom we mistakenly thought were responsible, that spilled milk and soy sauce on our silk furniture?" Inoichi asked in a faux state of question.

Ino almost fell in a blinding blast of heat that swept over her.

"Yes! Father it was! But it's over 100 degrees out. We've cleaned the whole house top to bottom. Repayed you every cent by working like dogs from dusk till midnight, and hand washed your every silk and leather whatever you had!" Ino said in slight fairness.

Inoichi nodded a bit, but Suina had other plans.

"Once your done with the whole house, since you've reimbursed us, the next item of business is to build the outhouse and your done." Suina said laughing a bit. Sakura almost fell over.

"Girls, we're kidding. We knew you'd pull something like this." Ino's father confessed.

"In fact we thought there'd be more." Ino's mother continued.

"Thanks for taking responsibility for your actions. I guess your off the hook." Ino's father said smiling.

The two girls looked at each other and jumped up in robust happiness.

"YAHOO!"

A/N: And that was my short one-short. I hope you found it fun and enjoyable. Thank you for reading. GOD bless.

MB-chan.


End file.
